Still Running Away
by chuckyshmucky
Summary: These are some missing seddie moments from the Killer Tuna Jump (: ONESHOT: ending will not be explained because that's how seddie often ends up anyway (; Please read&review!


**AN: Did you guys see the special?! I have mixed emotions about it :/ on the one hand I'm overjoyed because FREDDIE STILL LOVES SAM (': but I'm a bit cheesed off because there was no seddie kiss OR cabbie kiss, and both relationships are still vague and not really defined ): but I think Dan knows what he's doing, so I'll sit back and wait…for now (:**

**Anyways, this is a collection of seddie moments that I'd have liked to see (:**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett walked into the hospital room, a bucket of chicken in her hand.<p>

"Sup nubs" she said, with a flourish of her hand. She looked in the bed on the right to see that it was empty. "Where's the Jew?" she asked, gesturing to the empty bed. The other boy just groaned, his pain medication wearing off. After a few days in the hospital, most of his bandages were off, except a couple on his torso…not that Sam had been looking whilst the nurses were changing them.

"Hurts" the boy groaned, rubbing his face in his pillow.

"Aww, does little fweddiekins want his medicine" she said in a baby voice. He just sent her a dirty look and she snorted, grabbing one of the tablets from the table on the other side of the room and handing it to him.

"Need water" he said through gritted teeth.

"Be a man and dry swallow!" she said, sitting down on the chair next to his bed with her chicken bucket. He swallowed the pill and glared at her, the muscles in his face relaxing as the medication began to do it's job.

"Robbie's in the hospital garden with Cat. They said he's allowed to go out as long as he keeps his casts clean and doesn't do too much vigorous exercise" Freddie explained, when it didn't hurt to speak anymore. Sam just nodded, eating one of her chicken pucks and groaning at the taste. Freddie chuckled from the bed, staring at her in admiration.

"What are you looking at Fredlumps?" she snapped, a mouth full of chicken.

"I just…I forgot how much you loved food, and how quickly you could eat it" he said, a huge smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Chicken puck?" she said, handing the bucket to him. It was almost as if time stopped. He stared at her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "What?!" she snapped, impatient.

"Y…you…are you seriously giving me your chicken? For free? _You're giving away food willingly without getting anything in return?" _he asked, in disbelief.

"Do you want it or not Benson?" she said, eyebrow raised. He took a chicken puck and inspected it, not entirely sure that it was actually chicken. Eventually he shrugged. After everything that had happened, he deserved it. He put it in his mouth and held back a groan, having missed food after being fed through a tube.

"Figured that since you can actually chew now, we might as well have dinner" Sam said, starting on her fifth chicken puck.

"So this is a date?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No!" she snapped. "It's just two…friends having lunch and catching up with each other" she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Two friends who used to date-" Freddie began.

"Don't say it out loud!" Sam snapped.

"-eating dinner…alone" he said, ignoring her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"In a hospital, because my friend has been distracted by her not-really-a-boy boyfriend, and you're almost fun to hang with so" she said, shrugging and devouring yet another chicken puck.

"Can I have another one?" Freddie asked, reaching for the bucket.

"NO!" she snapped, holding the bucket out of his reach and giving him dirty looks. Instead of looking offended, he just smiled at her.

"What?" she asked slowly, wondering if she had something on her face.

"I really missed you Sam" he said, the atmosphere in the room dropping from light-hearted to serious. "I missed your terrible eating habits, your temper, and the fact that you're not afraid to do or say whatever you want."

"I missed you too Frednubs. I missed your nerd speak and the fact that you randomly speak in Spanish. And I missed hurting you" she said, nodding. Freddie reached over and held her hand, squeezing it weakly. She looked over to him and their eyes locked; soft brown chocolate meeting deep blue sea. He swallowed thickly and looked at her lips then back up to her eyes, searching for conformation.

They both began to lean slowly, the empty chicken bucket falling to the floor. But they both ignored it and continued leaning…

Until somebody burst through the door.

"My baby! My little Freddie! What happened to you?!" Marissa Benson screeched as she ran into the room, a crazed look in her eyes. Well, more crazed than usual. Sam jumped back and snatched her hand out of Freddie's grasp.

"What happened?!" Mrs Benson repeated, reaching his bed and kissing his forehead repeatedly whilst he put his arms up weakly to push her away.

"You know…motorcycles, water…man-eating fish" Sam said, shrugging.

"You!" Mrs Benson said, whipping round to point at Sam. "This is your fault! I told him not to come and see you but he didn't listen. He always gets hurt around you. You're dangerous!"

At the end of Mrs Benson's rant, Sam bowed with a flick of the wrists and Freddie smirked.

"Funnily enough Mrs B, it wasn't actually at my hands that little Fredward got hurt…this time" Sam explained, a very serious look on her face.

"It's always you!" Mrs Benson said. "You're a delinquent and-"

"Well if you hadn't wrapped him in cotton wool then he wouldn't-" Sam argued back.

"You and that Shay girl were always no good for my Freddie!"

"We were so good for him! We made him a man!"

"You broke his confidence!"

"We toughened him up!" they argued back and forth.

"Mom stop!" Freddie shouted, leaning forwards. "Sam saved my life" he sighed.

"What?" Mrs Benson said, walking back over to him.

"Me and Robbie fell into a pool of man-eating tuna and Sam jumped in and pulled me out" he said, his eyes flicking over to Sam. "She risked her life to save mine."

Sam looked down at her shoes but she could still feel his eyes boring into her.

"You saved him?" Mrs Benson whispered.

"Well…I mean…if you say-" Sam stammered.

"Yes" Freddie said, looking directly in her eyes.

"Thank you" Mrs Benson said, walking towards Sam with open arms.

"Oh, okay, so I'm gonna stop you there" Sam said, putting her arms out straight in front of her to keep Mrs Benson away. "I have to get back because me and Cat are babysitting tonight." She walked out of the door backwards, pointing at Freddie. "See you soon Benson."

Walking home from the hospital, her phone buzzed.

**1 New Message: Benson, Freddie**

***You're not babysitting, Cat's spending all day with Robbie. Can't lie to me Puckett.***

She typed out a reply, then clicked send.

***ur mom. don't think so nub. i'll be back when shes gone***

Looking at her phone, she quickly made some changes.

**From: Nubson**

***Looking forward to it ;)***

She rolled her eyes at his geekiness, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>Sam was eating a bowl of chilli in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Itsh ofpemm" she yelled, her mouth full of food. The person just rang the doorbell again and Sam put down her bowl of chilli, sighing dramatically, and went over to open it. Stood in front of her was none other than Freddie Benson himself. He was pretty much healed, just a couple of plasters and scratches here and there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"They let me out early, as long as I go for a check up in a couple days" he said, grinning. "So what are you doing today?"

"Why?! Your mom isn't gonna appear anywhere is she?!" Sam asked, looking behind her.

"What? No. No, it's just me today. She's gone to some 'Perfect Parenting' convention thing" he said, shuddering slightly whilst Sam chuckled. "So come on, what you doing today?"

"Nothing, Cat cancelled all of our babysitting jobs for the next two weeks because she said she had some 'catching up to do' with Robbie".

"Well that's good, because we have some catching up of our own to do. I have a surprise for you."

"No" she said immediately.

"Aw, come on" Freddie whined.

"No way nub, you know I hate surprises" she said, arms crossed in front of her chest. He stepped towards her and gently tugged at her arms until she uncrossed them. He moved his hands so they were holding hers, and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Trust me" he said, quietly. "Close your eyes."

She sighed dramatically again but did as she was told, closing her eyes.

"I'll be right back" he said, holding on to her hands for as long as possible, until literally the tips of their fingers were touching. Then he rushed around the corner and picked up the green wheelbarrow, wheeling it round to the front door of the apartment. He then went behind her and put his hands over her closed eyes, smirking when she jumped at the sudden contact. He walked her to the door so she was standing right in front of the wheelbarrow.

"Okay…open" he said, slowly moving his hands away. She pushed them down and opened her eyes, gasping at the sight in front of her. The wheelbarrow was full to the brim with all her favourite treats: 2 whole hams, pork chops, Bolivian bacon, pork and beef ribs, lamb chops, fried chicken, fat cakes, fat shakes, salami, pie, hot dogs, muffins, meatballs, root beer, steak, tater tots, doughnuts, chocolate, candy, and much more. Sam beamed and turned around to see Freddie beaming too, holding something behind his back.

"What is it?!" she demanded, trying to see. He held it out of her reach and smirked.

"This is our lunch Princess Puckett."

"You mean we can eat it now?!"

"Yes we can eat it now" Freddie said, following Sam to the kitchen.

"Wait, my barrow!" she yelped, running outside and dragging it into the apartment with ease. She then ran back to the kitchen and sat on the stool, all excited like a little kid about to see Santa.

"I present to you, Princess Puckett…" he said, bowing whilst Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"A blueberry blitz smoothie from the groovie smoothie" he said putting it on the table. "Quesadillas. From a little place known as…Troubled Waters Mental Hospital! Pini's lasagne, with extra parmesan. And…spaghetti tacos, a la Spencer Shay" he finished with a flourish, putting the bag on the floor and sitting on the stool opposite Sam. She just sat there, staring at the food on the counter.

"Are you…what…how…" she stammered.

"Are you gonna finish any of those sentences?" Freddie asked, his voice filled with amusement.

"How did you get this stuff?!" she asked him.

"Well when I thought that you had been…_hurt_…I packed a bag, went out and got all this stuff and drove to LA straight away" he said. "It's been in the mini-fridge of my hotel room ever since I found out you were okay" he finished with a shrug. Sam couldn't speak, her lips trembled and tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered, barely audible. But Freddie heard her and nodded in understanding, before pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on her head. Sam quickly regained her composure and lifted her hand up to punch Freddie in the chest. Although Robbie's fist had bounced off his stomach, he was still no match for Sam Puckett and she pulled away, smirking as he doubled over in pain. She sat up on the bar stool and picked up the plate of quesadillas, swinging her legs and humming in happiness as she ate one. Freddie sat down opposite her and glared at her, but after a couple of seconds, a smile replaced it because it felt like the good old days.

"We had these on our first date" he said, snatching one from the plate.

"Yeah, and you tried to eat the last one…" Sam said, grinning.

"So you tackled me to the ground and stole it back off me…"

"And then my mom walked in and told me that you'd paid for her to fly back to Seattle so she could let me out of that whack house!" Sam laughed, eating another quesadilla.

"Then she drove me home, giving a detailed description of her hair removal…" Freddie shuddered.

"And then you climbed into my window and stayed with me all night, helping me unpack" Sam finished in a quiet voice, avoiding Freddie's gaze. They both sat in silence and Freddie was having an internal war with himself.

"Sam I-"

"Time for lasagne!" she cheered, deliberately ignoring him and picking up the plate. She lifted the fork to her mouth but Freddie stopped her.

"No wait!" he said, putting his hand out.

"What is it Fredlumps?" she sighed, fork still centimetres from her mouth.

"On three" he said, grabbing his own plate and picking up a forkful of lasagne. "One" he began.

"Two" she said, a smirk on her face.

"Three!" they shouted together, putting the lasagne in their mouths and groaning in appreciation at the taste.

"It tastes even better than before" Sam moaned. They both ate the rest of their lasagnes silently, savouring the taste, Sam obviously finishing earlier than Freddie. She reached over for the spaghetti tacos and began to eat them. Freddie finished his lasagne as there was one taco left and they both went to grab it at the same time. Their hands touched and volts of electricity shot through them, causing them to both pull their hands back.

"Y-y-you can have it" Sam murmured, not looking Freddie in the eyes and reaching for her smoothie. She concentrated hard on it whilst Freddie looked at her.

"Sam?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she hummed, still looking at her smoothie.

"Sam, look at me" he said in the voice he only ever saved for her. She looked up slowly, her eyes locking with his.

"Sam, please listen because I really need to say this" he started, taking a deep breath and clenching his hands into fists to stop them shaking. "I…I lo-"

"Hi, we're home!" Cat said as her and Robbie came in through the door. Freddie couldn't hide the disappointment and annoyance on his face, and Sam felt guilty for just a second before she put on her mask and looked over Freddie's shoulder to smile at her red-headed roommate.

"Hey" she said, fake smiling at them both.

"The date was really fun!" Cat squealed. "Robbie took me shopping and then he took me to a show and-"

"Hey Cat?" Sam interrupted.

"Yeah?" she said, eyes alight with happiness.

"I would pretend to care but I really don't. So button it" she snapped, picking up the empty plates and dropping them into the sink. She ignored Cat's droopy face and glistening eyes. She knew that what she had said was mean, but she was frustrated that Cat had interrupted her and Freddork.

"I'm going to play Zombie Death Squad" Sam said, picking up her smoothie and walking off to her bedroom. Freddie sat there in silence, smiling awkwardly at the couple. After a while, Robbie suggested that all three of them play Twister and Freddie quickly made his excuses, leaving the apartment but sending Sam a text.

**To: Blonde Demon**

***Sorry but I had to get out, Robbie was trying to play twister. See you tomorrow x***

He checked his phone when he got back to his hotel room.

**2 New Messages**

**From: Blonde Demon**

***he's weirder than gibby. see u tomoro freduccini***

***oh and thnks for a great nite. who says nubs aren't fun to be around***

He smirked and threw his phone onto the bed, walking into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

><p>They had spent all day watching re-runs of Girly Cow and Celebrities Underwater. Cat had originally persuaded them to watch old iCarly shows, but Freddie could see Sam rubbing her eyes furiously, so quickly turned his laptop off and told Cat that the battery had died. She had believed him, and he had just forced himself to ignore Sam's questioning stares and eventually she had given up. It was midnight, and Cat had gone to bed a couple of hours before. Sam had fallen asleep on Freddie's shoulder and was snoring slightly. Freddie watched her, a small smile on his face. Eventually he realised he was bordering on creepy by staring at her and stood up carefully, guiding Sam's head down so it didn't fall. He then proceeded to lift her up and carry her to her bed, putting her down gently. He pushed her blonde curls back, and leant down to kiss her forehead. As he was straightening up, she made a noise and he froze.<p>

"_Carly…I like fried chicken…" _she murmured, before snoring again. He smiled down at her and stroked her pale cheek.

"I love you Sam Puckett" he whispered, before heading over to the sofa bed and falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Unbeknown to him, Cat Valentine was a very light sleeper and had woken up when she heard someone come into the room. She had heard what Freddie said and fell back asleep with a small, knowing smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Freddie was stood at the front door of Sam and Cat's apartment with his bag.<p>

"Well it was great meeting you all" he said, smiling at the group of people.

"You too" Dice said.

"Yeeaaahhh" Cat said, winking at him.

"um..okay" Freddie replied nervously, scratching the back of his neck. The whole group stood there in awkward silence until Sam shot Dice a death glare.

"Hey Cat, come and show me, Robbie and Nona your patio" Dice said, dragging the group out the glass doors and shutting it behind them.

"So…" Sam began looking round awkwardly.

"Thanks for having me" Freddie said.

"Thanks for coming when you thought I had been hit by a sports goods vehicle" Sam said.

"Well, I'm sure you would've done the same for me" Freddie said.

"Naaaah" Sam replied, but both knew she didn't mean it.

"Are you sure you won't come back to Seattle with me?" Freddie asked after a couple of moments of silence, making the atmosphere serious.

"I can't" Sam said, shaking her head. "I really like Cat and I have to stay here and look after her. She's got a screwy family as well, so she sort of gets me…when she's not fantasising about unicorns."

Seeing Freddie's crestfallen face, she added; "But I might visit Seattle on my birthday. Y'know, check my mom has been paying the rent and such."

"Yeah" he chuckled. They both heard a car horn outside and turned to face each other.

"See you soon Princess Puckett" he said, pulling her in for a hug. She accepted the hug and sighed deeply, trying to ignore the familiar ache of homesickness.

"See ya Freducation. Tell Gibby I still think he's a mermaid and tell Crazy that she's still crazy. And please tell Spencer that I miss his big stupid face" she said, trying not to let her voice break.

"Will do" Freddie croaked, trying not to cry himself. With one more hug and a wave, Freddie Benson had gone back to Seattle and Sam Puckett was left feeling like there was something missing once more.

* * *

><p>Sam was laying on the couch watching That's A Drag, eating her ribs and feeling sorry for herself. Cat and Robbie were in their room, doing some project for school. She heard the strumming of Robbie's guitar and their voices ringing through the apartment.<p>

"_All this money can't buy me a time machine, no,  
><em>_Can't replace you with a million rings, no,  
><em>_I should have told you what you meant to me, oh,  
><em>_Cause now I pay the price,_

_**In another life, I would be your girl,  
><strong>__**We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world,  
><strong>__**And in another life, I would make you stay,  
><strong>__**So I don't have to say you were, the one that got away,  
><strong>__**The one that got away."**_

"CAT!" Sam screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We're doing a project for Sikowitz" Cat shouted back.

"Do you have to?!" Sam asked.

There was a pause and then; "Yes."

Sam growled in frustration and picked the remote, turning up the volume on the TV just as music began to play again and Cat started singing another song.

"_I'd like to say we gave it a try, I'd like to blame it all on life,  
><em>_And maybe we just weren't right,  
><em>_But that's a lie, that's a lie,  
><em>_And we can deny it as much as we want, but in time our feelings will show,  
><em>_Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up,  
><em>_Truth is everyone knows, oh,  
><em>_If I could change the world overnight, there'd be no such thing as goodbye,  
><em>_You'll be standing right where you were, and we'd get the chance we deserve,  
><em>_Try to deny it as much as you want, but in time our feelings will show,_

_**Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up,  
><strong>__**Truth is everyone knows,  
><strong>__**Almost, almost is never enough, so close to being in love,  
><strong>__**If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you,  
><strong>__**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart,  
><strong>__**but right here in each other's arms,  
><strong>__**And we almost, we almost knew what love was,  
><strong>__**But almost is never enough"**_

Sam could feel a lump in her throat and swallowed it down.

"Cat, I'm trying to watch TV so stop wailing" she shouted, turning the TV up even more. She thought she heard a giggle, and she picked up some bacon and ate it whilst frowning. She groaned when she heard Robbie plucking his guitar strings again.

"_I don't know if I'm gonna change, wasting time in another day"_

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam muttered under her breath.

"_**I keep running away, even from the good things" **_Robbie sang.

"That's it!" Sam screeched, jumping up and running towards the bedroom. She grabbed Robbie's guitar out of his hands and smashed it against the floor until it was broken into lots of little bits, whilst Robbie squeaked. Sam finished and threw the bit of guitar she was holding to the floor, panting, whilst Cat and Robbie looked on in shock and slight fear.

"Now I can watch my TV show in peace!" she said to them, walking back out of the room and into the kitchen to grab herself another fat shake. She was about to sit back down on the sofa when there was a knock at the door.

"What is it now?!" she yelled. "Dice, if that's you with a problem then I swear I'm gonna-" she ranted as she walked to the door. But as she opened it her sentence was cut short.

Freddie Benson stepped up to her and silenced her with his lips. His hands found her waist but she was still frozen in shock. After a couple of seconds she began to respond, her hands going from his biceps and sliding up around his neck whilst his wound tighter around her waist and brushed the skin of her lower back. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance, and she let him. Their tongues battled for dominance and he surprisingly won. Once the need for air became desperate, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together.

"I hate you Sam Puckett" he muttered breathlessly, before giving her a chaste kiss and walking out of the door again, closing it behind him. Sam stood there, trying to grasp the situation whilst regaining her breath.

"I hate you too Fredward" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is (: I hope nobody was OOC and I hope you guys enjoyed it (: the songs were:<strong>

**The One That Got Away - Tiffany Alvord and Chester See  
><strong>**Almost Is Never Enough - Ariana Grande and Nathan Sykes  
><strong>**Running Away - AM**

**I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter of We Are Golden, but I saw the special and had super major seddie feels and had to write something! I hope we see more of Freddie on Sam & Cat!**

**Anyways, thank you to all my followers and people who favourite my stories and everyone!**

**chuckyshmucky -xo**


End file.
